What Can Their Names Be?
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: Just a little insight to the unlucky characters in FF7 that have no last name...and with the help of an English-Japanese dictionary, I wrote out some possible candidates... ^^; Check 'em out if you're interested. Chapter 2 here--a bit short though.
1. What Can Their Names Be?

Tseng Karasu (raven)

What Can Their Names Be?

By Aeris

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. And don't get all pissy at me for anything in this, I'm just really bored and have been thinkin about why these poor people ain't got no names. The last names I have here are Japanese; the English meaning is in parenthesis next to it. Enjoy! Reviews and _constructive_ criticism are welcome.

Tseng Karasu (raven)

A raven flys in grace, black as the starless midnight sky…

Tseng can resemble a raven. Dark hair and pale skin make him look somewhat ominous; someone you don't want to mess with. Obviously, he makes a good addition to the Turks.

Reno Okibi (blazing fire)

Fire burns with uncontrolled fierceness, its wild spirit untamed…

In the game, Reno seems to have a wild spirit. Brave, yet with a unique attitude. Uncontrolled. Defying rules; uniform open and blazing hair unrestrained. He fits the description of a wild brushfire.

Rude Shinobinaku (to shed silent tears)

Silence is the virtue of sadness, emotions are left without expression…

Rude's words are few and far-between. His eyes are always hidden by dark glasses; the windows of his soul are covered with darkness. Perhaps some sad events have caused this? Silence has become one with his soul…

Elena Nonbiri (carefree)

The life of a carefree one…never worrying about the little things in life, nor the bigger things. Taking on whatever life tosses towards them…

Perhaps Elena was a tomboy as a child. Not many women seem to enjoy SOLDIER. Yet she took it on and rose up to be a Turk. She seems to be carefree, yet clumsy at times. But always with reason.

Sephiroth Keikan (strong and fierce)

Strength and weakness separate by a fine line; not everyone is what they seem… fierceness can bring downfall…

Raised in abusive environments, exposed to horrible experiments, at a young age. Sephiroth would have had to be strong, or he wouldn't have survived such torture. He breezed through SOLDIER, reaching the top rank in a matter of years. Hero to many, yet something was missing. And the alien had taken advantage of that…

(Yes, I know Hojo is his father and yet he has a different last name, but… I refuse to accept the fact that Hojo is his father. So there. r_r )

Hojo Ranshin (going mad)

Madness overcomes the minds of those with ill reason…

Obviously, this won't need much explanation. Hojo did everything in the name of science. He put his own wife through horrendous things during her pregnancy even, which caused her untimely death in the end. And his son, he labeled as 'specimen,' 'Jenova project,' nothing more than a creation… his ill thoughts took over his mind. He would go to great lengths in the name of science. 

Lucrecia Kenbo (wise mother)

Mother, teach me…enlighten me, you are wise.

It seems almost as if Lucrecia was brought into the Jenova project blindly; maybe she was told that it wouldn't hurt her, or her baby, or anyone else in that matter. And she believed it. Trusting the mad scientist to be her husband, to father her child, to have a family with her. Trusting him to love even. And because of him she never held her child. Maybe if she hadn't died things would have turned out different; maybe Sephiroth wouldn't have gone insane, maybe Jenova wouldn't have had the chance to infest his fragile brain. Lucrecia would have realized Hojo's ill goals and run off with her baby for a better life. 

(Then again…we wouldn't have a game now would we?)

That's all for now, people… if you want more, send some reviews. ^.^;


	2. More Nameless People...

What Can Their Names Be

What Can Their Names Be?

Part II- More Nameless People…

By Aeris

Disclaimer (again): Obviously, I don't own FF7. **jabs at a man-eating lawyer with her staff** Down, boy…

Onto the nameless folk…enjoy! Reviews (and _constructive_ criticism) are welcome.

Zack Yuushi (brave warrior)

His sword in hand, the brave warrior stands tall, fighting for what is right.

Lesse… well, Zack was a SOLDIER, and most likely fought in the infamous Midgar-Wutai war. Fighting for what he believed was right…his mind was probably corrupted by Shin-Ra. After he and Cloud break out of the lab in the Shin-Ra mansion, he supports his friend (who seemed to be stricken with makou-poisoning or something of the sort) and in the end was killed by Shin-Ra troops, while protecting Cloud.

Heidegger Kouki (conceited)

Pride-filled, selfish man…you'll be the end of your own existence…

Heidegger seems to be very full of himself in the game…always laughing at others, walking with his nose in the air, all the while thinking he is better than everyone else. Even the SOLDIER's are afraid of him (eg.- Rufus Shin-Ra's welcoming ceremony…) 

But he has dug his own grave…ironic, he dies while operating a machine called 'Proud Clod…' 

Reeve Sakarau (to defy)

Rebel against what you know is wrong, join with what is right, and help to save the Planet…

Obviously, Reeve disagrees with Shin-Ra eventually. At first, he joins AVALANCHE in the guise of Cait Sith, as a spy. But he seems to change after the betrayal at Gold Saucer (Keystone incident). In the end, he helps the citizens below Midgar's plate to escape Meteor. And even before the betrayal, when President Shin-Ra proposes his plan to drop the plate over Sector 7, Reeve insists that they find some other way of ending AVALANCHE. He may not be the best in FF7, but all in all he seems like a good guy at heart.

Short and sweet, I know, but there's more to come! ~Aeris-chan


End file.
